Risks Are Sometimes Worth Taking
by DataIsMyHero
Summary: A sequel to SANDS OF TIME, this story follows the newly weds, from the night of their wedding, to later in their lives. I recommend you read SANDS OF TIME first! please R
1. Wedding night

**Okay, so I wanted to do a separate piece, to show the in between parts, from the last chapter of Sands Of Time. So, here goes! This first chapter, as you probably guessed by the summary, is a HEAVY M. And yes, Data is a bit out of character; I did that on purpose.**

The doors opened swiftly, revealing a completely different room than the now married couple had spent their last night together in.

"Whoa..." Sam looked around, still in Data's arms. He too was surprised.

"I did not think the Captain would do this..." Data said. He chuckled and kissed his bride before setting her gently down on her feet. Samantha

squealed slightly, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air and spinning her back down again.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me today...Mrs. Soong..." He held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Samantha

pressed herself close to his warmth; the gown was short sleeved, which meant by now she was a little cold. Data noticed. He wrapped his

arms around her waist, and raised his internal temperature.

"Perhaps you should remove the gown..." he whispered into her ear. Sam couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as she felt his fingers trailing

over the back. She smiled, redirecting his hands to the front, under her left breast. A large, diamond encrusted clip gathered the layers

together. He smiled as he unclipped it, gently peeling it off.

Samantha reached for his face, hugging him tightly as she kissed him. Her tongue teased his lightly as he slowly unraveled the gown. Only the

first layer came apart, while the last three were sewn into the skirt. Samantha sighed as she felt him move his hands and mouth down to her

chest.

Data pushed the last of the gown to the floor, scooping his wife into his arms again. This time, he carried her, clad in only a pair of pal lavender

lace panties, to the bedroom, and set her down again.

"You know, I can walk," Sam giggled. Data pulled her against him.

"You are my wife now. It is my job to take care of you." He said the last with a slight hint of a growl. Samantha simply giggled, reaching for his

uniform jacket. It opened in the front, unlike his usual attire. She was glad for this; she did not want to take her eyes off him. Data busied

himself with her hair, gently pulling the pins and ribbons out. He smiled as she removed the jacket, and started on the trousers.

She didn't even take her time. He let out a shuddering gasp as he felt her hands around his already fully erect cock. He looked down in time to

see her close her mouth around him, crouching on the floor. Tossing his head back, Data buried his fingers in her hair, thrusting his hips

slightly. After a moment of weakness, he stopped, pulling her gently up.

"you little-" He growled, kissing her passionately, and reaching for her panties. Samantha giggled, still slightly nervous. She felt him pull the

panties off, in one swift tug. A moment later, she was lying on her back, being lavished by kisses, and feeling his warm, golden skin pressed

against hers. He leaned down, kissing her neck, and froze. At first Sam thought he was nervous, but then she frowned, hearing a series of

soft clicks, and his head twitch a few times. Data looked into her eyes.

"I need to tell you something before we...continue." He sat up slightly, letting her sit up as well.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Data sighed.

"Nothing is wrong...but...I must inform you, that now...now that we are married, a program has been activated...one that will allow me to..."

He swallowed, reaching for her hand. Samantha frowned, brushing his hair back.

"If we continue to make love...you will become pregnant." He finished, his piercing yellow eyes gazing at her, now nervous. Sam simply smiled

at him, now utterly overjoyed.

This was what Dr. Soong meant! She thought. She wrapped her arms around Data's neck, pulling him down on top of her.

"I'm willing to take that risk..." was all she said.

Data's kisses were like fire on her skin. From the second the program was activated, Data felt different. His already better than average

senses seemed to become even more sensitive, but only to the woman beneath him. He gasped softly as he felt a new, burning, almost

aching need for her wash over him. He could feel the ''hormones'' now coursing through his body!

Samantha noticed the change, too. He felt warmer, and, to her, more beautiful. In every way. She heard him gasp, and met his gaze. He was

staring at her as though seeing her for the first time, and a slight hint of fear shone in his yellow eyes. Samantha brushed his hair back,

tenderly, earning a sigh from Data, and his mouth on hers again. He clutched her tightly, feeling as though he would die if he let her go.

Samantha moaned as she felt his fingers roaming lower, to her hips. She wanted him, more than she'd ever wanted him in her life, and by the

look in his eyes, he wanted her just as badly.

"I cannot...describe this...sensation, but it is...intriguing...and a little frightening..." He whispered into her mouth as he kissed her. Samantha

wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled them over so she was on top.

"Than let me take over for a little while..." She smiled down at him.

For Data, the world seemed to revolve only around them, the beautiful woman above him, his wife. He watched her face, her smile, her eyes.

His favorite feature on her perfect face.

Sam leaned forward and kissed his lips, ever so lightly, earning a soft groan as she moved further down, to his chin, and further down still. She

was aware of his current state of arousal, and wanted to make the most of it; it was their first time making love as a married couple, after all.

Data took a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her mouth now on his neck.

Sam could feel him shaking under her, and decided to give him a little relief. Gently, she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his

now throbbing erection. Data gasped loudly, his sense of touch now even more sensitive. His eye were open now, wide, as his mouth was

slightly parted.

"Please...this is too much...I want you...I need you..." He whispered, almost in pain. Samantha gently nipped his earlobe, as her answer and

spread her legs. She was about to ease him into her, when he stilled her hips.

"I do not intend to hurt you..." He gently rubbed the tip of his cock against her opening, wanting to pleasure her a little first. This gave them

both stimulation, and only heightened Data's even more, making it now painful. He rolled them over, and gave in. Data slid into her, crying out

at the relief. It felt beyond wonderful, having her walls surrounding him. Even better than the times before. Data slid as far into her as he

could go, her lips sheathing him completely.

Sam sighed, brushing her fingers through his hair, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, my love..."She whispered into his ear as he pressed himself close to her. Data seemed to have caught a second wind. He opened his

eyes, stilling his hips. He looked down at his wife, and smiled. Tenderly, he reached for her face, and kissed her lips like his life depended on it.

Slowly, but with deliberate force, he began to move in and out of her.

Samantha gasped as she felt him hitting her boundary wall. Curious, she reached down and lightly cupped his balls in her hand. To her

surprise, they were now throbbing. Data gasped, and let out a loud groan. He didn't know how much more he could take, before he came, and

her hands on him were not helping. Quickly, he pulled her hands up, pinning them over her head, and looking straight into her eyes as he

ground his hips against hers.

"I want to give you the most intense, mind blowing orgasm you've ever had..." He growled into her ear before returning is gaze to her face.

She bit her lip, squeezing him inside her. Data gasped again, starting to quicken his thrusts. Getting an idea, he let go of her hands, and

gently moved her legs. He sat up and, stilling his movements, he lifted her legs up, resting them against his own chest. Sam frowned at him,

but that was soon replaced by a wide eyed gasp as he continued his thrusts. They both cried out at the feeling, Sam tightening around his

shaft as he slid out and back in.

Data got his wish; a moment later, he bit his lip in a slight smirk as his wife arched her back, moaning loudly. She clamped down hard on his

member, quivering as she came.

Data grunted, thrusting hard against her as he lowered her legs again; he could feel the muscles in her thighs tensing from the new angle.

Leaning down to kiss her still gasping mouth, he whispered,

"I love you..." Samantha gasped again, and kissed him.

"Ohh...I love you too..."

Her inner walls were still clenching around him, pushing Data even closer to his own orgasm. He could feel his cock throbbing, his balls

starting to tighten.

Data looked into her eyes, feeling her hands gently stroking his face as she watched his reaction. suddenly, he gasped, and felt his release

building.

Letting out a loud groan, Data pressed his lips hard against hers as he stilled his hips, pumping his seed into his wife, hard, as he finally came. It was different

this time, and they both felt it.

When he pulled away to let her breathe, he lightly rested his forehead against hers. Still inside her, Data could feel the wetness from his own sexual secretion

coating his shaft. Carefully, he pulled out and moved to lie beside Samantha. Samantha smiled and snuggled against his chest.

*~*PLEASE REVIEW!*~*


	2. News or No News?

**Sorry for the long wait. Life, you know. Typing is a bit hard since my caps lock key likes to randomly lock when it feels like it, or sometimes stay locked, which either way is extremely , here is chapter two! A bit shorter than the others but I'm Tryin'!**

Data woke before Samantha did, at a little after six a.m. He watched he sleep for a few moments before curling against her back, his arm

snaking around her waist. Sam opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling.

"Good morning, love." She purred. Data smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Good morning to you to, beautiful." Data nuzzled against her neck, holding her tightly. Sam giggled and kissed him back.

"I think I need a shower." she said. Data let her go, kissing her nose.

"You go and take a shower, I shall prepare breakfast. What would you like?" Data asked. Sam stretched and thought for a moment.

"Hmm...how does blackberry pancakes and orange juice sound?" She answered. Data's head tilted in his familiar curious gaze.

"I have never tried pancakes. That sounds lovely. I shall have it ready for us when you finish your shower." he smiled and kissed her again

before letting her roll out of the bed.

* * *

The following week was theirs since it was their honeymoon. Of course, they spent a lot of it in bed, and some of it on the holodeck. Data

even taught his wife how to play the clarinet, which she thought she'd never learn.

"We can both teach each other things; is that not what marriage is about?" Data told her as he held her in his arms. She'd apologized to him

for being impatient, and he'd waved off her apology saying he was glad to have had the chance to teach her.

On the last night, Data started getting a little jumpy. Samantha had decided to take a hot bath after they'd spent the day on the ''beach" with

Geordi. They wanted to make the most of their last day.

"My feet are killing me." Samantha groaned as she plopped down on the sofa, still in her bath robe. Data looked up at her from his computer.

He'd been researching women, and pregnancy. Unfortunately, he failed to read the part that said pregnancy wasn't detected until at least the

second or third week.

"Are you alright? Should we go and see Dr. Crusher? This could very well be signs of-"

"Data, it's only been six days! There's no way anyone would know this early. Besides, it may take a few tries before...you know, I get

pregnant."

Data raised his eyebrow, and, in a slightly cocky voice, he stated,

"My father designed my programming to, shall we say, never miss."

Sam laughed as Data got up, strutting slightly as he made his way to the sofa. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're so funny." Sam chortled.

"How is what I said amusing? It is the truth." Data said, a bit confused. Sam giggled.

"The way you said it! It was funny the way you said it. I'll tell you what; tomorrow, when you return to duty, I'll stop by Dr. Crusher's office,

and ask her to do a check up, but don't get your hopes up, it could still be another two, or three weeks till we know for sure."

"That is acceptable. Thank you." He kissed her cheek, wrapping his arm around her.

* * *

As promised, the next day Samantha made her way to Sickbay, where she was met by an eager Dr. Crusher.

"Data will not stop talking about it," she explained to Samantha as the newly married woman hopped onto the biobed.

"I tried explaining to him that it's too early to tell, but you know Data, always stubborn." Sam said. Dr. Crusher nodded.

"Well, yes and no." She said. Sam stared at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Dr. Crusher held up a small instrument that looked like an old fashioned lighter, and clicked it on.

"Lie down, and relax."

Sam frowned, but did as she was asked.

"Twenty years ago," Dr. Crusher spoke as she ran the instrument over Sam's abdomen,

"This little machine did not exist, and that meant that a woman usually didn't know she was pregnant until after three or four weeks. But this

changes that. And..." She held the machine up to her eyes and looked at it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam paced the living room of her and Data's quarters, her hair pulled back into a neat but slightly messy braid, and her light sundress swaying

slightly. Her husband was due back after finishing his duties any minute, and she had news for him when he did. Less than two minutes after

his shift ended, the doors opened, revealing a very anxious looking Data.

The second he saw her, he knew something was up.

"What is it?" he asked, coming into the room. Samantha smiled brightly up at him.

"I'm pregnant." she beamed. Data, despite knowing this was going to happen, hugged her, laughinG joyously, and was tempted to swing her

into the air, but realized it might hurt her. His wife giggled, joining in his happiness.

"This is wonderful! I knew it was going to happen, but I must amit, I am surprised." He said, beaming from ear to ear.

The happy couple shared their news only with Data's father, deciding to wait until about three weeks later. Of course, the older scientist was

beyond ecstatic.

"This is great! Oh, Data, you are going to make a wonderful father, I just know it. Your programming is perfect for the task." He gloated.

Data could not have been more happy, and niether could his wife. Unitl the pregnancy symptoms started appearing...

Data returned to their quarters one day, about a month later, to find Samantha on the sofa, lying down. Immediately he went to her side,

scared.

"Are you alright, Sweetpea?" he gently stroked her hair away from her pale face. Dr. Crusher spoke from the door way of the bathroom, after

washing her hands.

"Data she's fine. Morning sickness, completely normal. It can last all day sometimes. Just let her rest." She said. Counselor Troi was with her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Data asked. Deanna Troi spoke this time.

"Make sure she drinks lots of fluids, but try to avoid anything with synhohol. Stick to milk, water, juice, or ginger ale. And if she hasn't eaten,

try saline crackers. Settls the stomach very well."

After that first day, Samantha seemed to handle the morning sicknes a lot better. Data kept a close eye on her, still, and insisted she drink

water every hour.

"Ugh, can I at least put a lemon or something in it? I like to have some flavor in it once in a while!" Sam wrinkled her nose as she was handed

a glass filled with water. Data chuckled and kissed the top of her head before going back to the replicator. Sam smiled as he came back with

the glass. But she was surprised when she took the first sip.

"It's ginger ale!" she exclaimed.

"I realized this might help the nausea better than water." Data said, sitting down next to her. Sam smiled again.

''I married the sweetest man in the universe. And don't you dare say you're only doing what you're programed to do!" She playfully tickled his

nose. But Data simply shrugged.

"I was not going to. I was, however, going to state that I have married the most beautiful and amazing woman in the universe." He beamed,

pulling her gently against his chest.

* * *

EIGHTEEN WEEKS LATER...

Sam had made herself scarce during the time when Data was on duty, staying in their shared quarters and keeping herself busy. But once in a

while, when things were calm, she'd head to the Ten Forward. One day, she was about to head out when a soft pop made her jump.

"Q!" She was surprised, and a little happy to see him. The everseeing being smiled widely at her, opening his arms for a hug, which Sam was

more than happy to do.

"So I hear there's a little bean in there, eh? Didn't take Data long..." he looked down at Sam's now slightly visible baby bump.

"Yep...I'm surprised I started showing this early. Dr. Crusher says I'm petite, so it's normal."

"Well, you are quite small, however, in two weeks you should be able to find out what you're holding in there." Q was kind now, especially

since his plan worked, and now Data and Sam were married.

"Yep. Would you like something to drink?" Sam asked. Q shook his head.

"No, but thank you. And you should be sitting down!" He wagged a playful finger at her. Sam smiled.

"I was on my way out, actually. Wanted to stop by the Ten forward for a smoothie. Guinan wants me to try a new one she made."

As they headed out, Q asked,

"So have you two decided on a name?" Sam shrugged.

"Not yet...Data suggested we let pick the name since he was the one who created Data's program which allowed him to, you know."

she gestured to her belly. Q rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, spare me the details, please..." he groaned. Sam giggled. A minute later, they were joined by Commander Riker, and Geordi.

"How you doin'? Riker asked her. Sam nodded.

''I'm fine. Honest. Actually, I feel great. And partly because Q is visiting." She pointed to Q, who bowed dramatically. Riker eyed him

mistrustfully.

"You better not lay a finger-"

"Oh, come, now, Riker, really. Do you honestly think I would harm a pregnant woman? You misjudge me. Besides, A human woman is three

times stronger when she is pregnant. I cannot even begin to imagine how much stronger she would be."

Riker still didn't look happy.

"Let me or Worf know if you need any help; I think Data would be too much for him..." Riker gave Sam a gentle pat on her shoulder before

heading back to the bridge.


End file.
